


Сказки реального мира

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: Финал первого сезона. Нэйтан вспоминает о книжке сказок, которую он читал Питеру в детстве.





	Сказки реального мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Real Life Fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775105) by [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl). 



Нейтан Петрелли чувствовал себя дерьмово. Обычно он не слишком часто использовал этот эпитет, но сейчас, когда ему казалось, что его тело горит огнём, он подходил как нельзя лучше. Он не помнил, что произошло после того, как он взлетел с Питером в своих объятиях, однако помнил взрыв и падение. Каким-то образом он очутился на поляне; у него болели все кости до единой, но он был жив.

Когда он открыл глаза, он увидел своего брата, который склонился над ним, стоя на коленях и загораживая собой солнце.

Нейтан попытался улыбнуться, так как знал, что Питеру это сейчас нужно. А кто, если не он, его старший брат, всегда давал Питеру то, что он просил?

Когда Нейтан моргнул, он увидел маленького мальчика, который просил его снова и снова читать одну книжку со сказками. У Питера до сих пор было то же лицо с проникновенными щенячьими глазами. Конечно, наивность была стёрта с него, и Нейтану это категорически не нравилось. Он бы хотел защитить брата от самых жестоких жизненных уроков – некоторые из них он сам, лично, преподал Питеру – но, как любила говорить их мать, «мир жесток, и нужно быть к этому готовым».

Нейтан был уверен, что отчасти это было причиной того, что он не мог сказать Питеру «нет». Он был его младшим братом, и каждый раз, когда Нейтан слишком долго смотрел на него, он видел ребёнка, который разыгрывал сценки из любимых сказок, пока Нейтан их читал.

– Прочти её снова, Нейт! Пожалуйста! Я хочу послушать ещё раз, – говорил Питер. И Нейтан, несмотря на протесты матери и няни, снова читал сказку, прерывая чтение лишь тогда, когда Питер засыпал.

И сейчас это лицо всматривалось в него сверху вниз. Его карие глаза сверкнули, когда он хрипло произнёс: 

– Прошу тебя, будь в порядке, Нейтан. Прошу.

Нейтан издал стон. Мужчина был уверен, что он вышел из его груди, хотя этот звук мало походил на его голос.

– Нейт? – Питер ощупал грудь Нейтана и мягко похлопал его по лицу. – Ты меня слышишь?

– Слышу.

Глубоко выдохнув, Питер улыбнулся и прижался лбом ко лбу брата. 

– Ты меня напугал, – сказал он.

– Ну, я думал, что буду мёртв к этому моменту.

– Как будто бы я мог это допустить. Ты мне слишком сильно нужен, – ответил Питер, приподняв Нейтана так, чтобы его можно было полноценно обнять.

Спустя некоторое время мужчина спросил: 

– Где мы?

– Без понятия.

– Прекрасно.

– Больше так не делай, Нейтан, – сказал Питер. 

Нейтан бросил на него непонимающий взгляд. Его мозг ещё не работал в полную силу. Всё, что видел мужчина – это то, каким юным и потерянным до сих пор выглядел его брат.

– Ты мог умереть, и это была бы моя вина, – продолжил Питер.

– Это не так. Я сделал то, что было нужно, – произнёс Нейтан. Он выпрямился самостоятельно, стараясь игнорировать головную боль: Питер выглядел так, будто у него разобьётся сердце от любого упоминания о травме брата.

– Ты мог бы дать Клэр застрелить меня.

– Я не мог так поступить с Клэр или с тобой, Пит. Всё получилось, так что забудь об этом.

– Но…

– Я в порядке, Пит. Не знаю, как так вышло, но это так.

– В этот раз.

– Разве не твоим девизом всегда было «живи одним днём»? Мы оба живы, и это самое главное.

Питер кивнул. Он встал сам и помог сделать это Нейтану. Когда мужчина поднялся, Питер похлопал его по спине. 

– Я всегда знал, что ты похож на супермена, Нейт, но это просто нереально.

– Скорее уж ты вовремя меня оттолкнул.

– Всё равно ты герой, который спас Нью-Йорк.

– Ты начитался книг. Я не супергерой из какого-то там комикса.

– Может, и нет. – Питер замолчал и оценивающе осмотрел брата. Взяв Нейтана под руку, он спросил: – Помнишь ту книжку со сказками, которую ты мне читал?

Иногда Нейтана пугало то, насколько часто они с Питером думали об одном и том же и как они могли заканчивать мысли друг друга – задолго до появления способностей. Обычно, равно как и сейчас, это успокаивало. Всегда был человек, который понимал и видел его насквозь – и был рядом, несмотря ни на что; человек, который знал его лучше, чем порой он знал себя сам. Нейтан положил руку Питеру на плечо и сказал: 

– Конечно. Ты не засыпал, пока я не читал тебе хотя бы десяток.

– Ты как принц или рыцарь, который преодолевает все трудности и доходит до самого конца. Ты всегда спасаешь положение, Нейт. С самого моего детства.

– Это именно то, что делают старшие братья.

– Не все.

– Хорошие.

– Прости за то, что произошло. Я должен был довериться тебе и знать, что ты меня не подведёшь, – сказал Питер.

– Всё нормально. Я бы тоже не стал себе доверять, – ответил Нейтан. Он сжал плечо Питера и добавил: 

– Конечно, не хочется прерывать нашу сердечную беседу, но, может, всё же пора выбраться отсюда и вернуться домой?

– Только при одном условии: ты покажешься врачу.

– Я в порядке.

– И я хочу, чтобы так и было. Хорошие старшие братья не растут на деревьях, знаешь ли.


End file.
